


谋杀 ⑥散场

by duduludubababa



Category: UNINE, 宥希哈
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duduludubababa/pseuds/duduludubababa





	谋杀 ⑥散场

**谋杀**

**⑥散场**

** 这个宾馆，没有一个人是干净的。**

一轮询问下来，我们并没有收获什么特别有价值的线索，在这之后，鉴识人员和法医也没有再找到更多有用的信息。

事实上，直到最后，我们连作案工具都没有找到。

也就是说，尽管我们拥有六个嫌疑人，却没有一个具有指向性的证据，更不要提形成一条完整的证据链了。

这期间夏瀚宇撕嘴皮的频率越来越高，我看得出来，他有些焦虑。唉，这个案子如果破不了，一定会影响他的仕途吧。

可惜，总有人等不了。

李汶翰和李振宁是最先提出来要离开的，他们的理由很充分，有不在场证明，有需要处理的工作。他们对这件案子表现得完完全全像一个局外人。

两兄弟开了头，两位住客，管栎和嘉羿也先后提出要离开。嘉羿拎着行李穿过大堂的时候，夏瀚宇突然小跑两步从身后揽住嘉羿：“如你所愿？”

嘉羿停下步伐，轻轻推开他的手：“某种程度上来说他死了确实很随我的愿，不过，警察先生，我好像和你没有那么熟。”

老板死了，两个员工也不必再待下去。留到最后为宾馆关上大门的，反而是我、陈宥维、夏瀚宇这三个无关的人。

我和陈宥维已经订好了回去的高铁票，陈宥维向夏瀚宇伸出手：“有需要的话还可以联系我们，我们随时配合。”

可是我们都知道，从第一个人走出这扇门开始，这个案子就注定会像八年前的案子一样不了了之。

夏瀚宇回握住了陈宥维的手表示感谢，接着，陈宥维搂着我的肩往路口走去。

我回头看了夏瀚宇最后一眼，低下头，陈宥维搂着我的那只手还攥着拳头。

我知道，那里面是一枚纽扣。

就像他说的，这个宾馆，没有一个人是干净的。


End file.
